Seemingly Insignificant
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: When Barry and Nora make a trip to the past in 5x08, they see something that shake them to the core.


When Barry and Nora make a trip to the past in 5x08, they see something that shake them to the core.

* * *

The moment Barry emerged from the portal with Nora, he realized they arrived a little too early as Thawne hadn't yet started his press conference. It wasn't exactly a good thing because they had no way of knowing where Wells actually was, the rest of his team waiting for him behind the door leading to the makeshift stage.

Barry grabbed his daughter's hand and they crept the dark halls of the Labs, directing themselves to the time vault. They were close when they suddenly heard a noise coming and he quickly pushed Nora into the wall before carefully peaking inside the room.

What he saw actually froze him to the bones. He could just stand there, his feet glued to the floor and if Thawne saw him right now, he'd be screwed, the future changed forever, completely jeopardized.

Ahead there were Harrison Wells and Caitlin Snow, but their mere presence wasn't exactly what terrified Barry. It was what they were _doing_.

The older man's lips were slowly moving over hers, paying incredible attention to them, kissing her slowly, soothingly, lovingly, savoring the moment. With one last brush of his mouth, he pressed his cheek against hers and then lower to kiss and gently suck on her neck, his hands on her hips until they moved back to cup the woman's buttocks and squeeze there.

"What about Ronnie, the fiancé?" Thawne asked, the tone of his voice betraying his own personal feelings towards the younger man.

"Gonna tell him tonight," Caitlin responded while pressing her body into Harrison's, her head tilted back as he still paid attention to her neck.

"Tell him what?" he prodded. "I want to hear you say it." His hands moved to cup her breasts this time.

"That you're all I want," the required answer came.

"Come," Barry immediately told Nora, pulling her in the opposite direction just when he heard the click of Wells's buckle. He was relieved he finally managed to move, but what he saw would probably haunt him forever. He didn't even want to think of it and of how he couldn't exactly ask that the future Caitlin.

* * *

It happened when Barry and Nora were waiting inside the time vault for the particle accelerator to explode so they could finish their job and come back home.

They were startled by the door sliding open and Harrison speeding in, the yellow suit gone.

They didn't even manage to fight when they were stabbed with something and discovered they couldn't tap into their speed anymore.

"Now," they heard the deep and hoarse voice belonging to Eobard Thawne in Harrison Wells' body, "did you really think I wouldn't notice you coming back to _this_ specific point in time?"

Barry immediately covered Nora with his body, already seeing Reverse Flash vibrating his fist.

"You're gonna stay here for as long as I like," they heard coming from him. "Your speed is gone for now. I made sure of that as you can see. Now… if you're here, it means I failed, didn't I? I never came back home. You defeated me. Well, your mistake was to come back here. And it was a dire one, indeed…" He smirked when starting to pace. "So, I think I'm gonna keep you for as long as I see fit. I am going to find the Barry Allen in this timeline and make sure he helps me and Caitlin get home."

"Caitlin?" Barry frowned on hearing that, truly understanding nothing. Caitlin didn't belong to Thawne's timeline.

"Oh, yes, enjoyed the show? What? Of course I _knew_ you were there just like I knew exactly when you hid in here." Thawne spread his arms. "Ronnie's gone. Caitlin's free. I'm going to get home and I am going to take her with me. She's too brilliant for these times. The question is… _how_?" Barry had to swallow hard when seeing the awful smirk on Thawne's face. He finally won and it was all his own fault. He didn't even want to think of the consequences of _this_ disastrous change, wondering what they did wrong, what the seemingly insignificant of changes was that it had Wells fighting for Caitlin. And then it finally occurred to him – they might've really had an affair, but in the night of the explosion Wells had had an accident and landed on a wheelchair. He'd recovered, that was obvious, thanks to the speedforce, but he'd been taken into a hospital and now… he couldn't be hurt when he was standing in front of them.

Yes, they were screwed.


End file.
